End users have more communications choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., more computing devices, more online video services, more Internet video traffic), and these trends are changing the network delivery landscape. One of these trends is service chaining. Service chaining is an emerging set of technologies and processes that enable operators to configure network services dynamically in software without having to make changes to the network at the hardware level.